Teenage Kicks
by harmonyarmenia
Summary: Pacey and Joey's eldest daughter Michelle Witter is starting Capeside High with her friends Amy Leery Dawson Jen's daughter and Frankie Sheldon Audrey's son. Focuses on her coming of age and selfdiscovery in the small creekside town.
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Kicks**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Dont own DC never did never will.**

**Summary: Jen never died and now her and Dawson's daughter Amy Leery is starting Capeside High along with Pacey and Joey's daughter Michelle (named after Dawson's dad, Mitch) Witter and Audrey's son Frankie Sheldon; the three are best friends. Revolves around their teenage years at Capeside High with their friends, Cindy Freeman, Paul Tyler and Alex Carr. Focuses mainly on Michelle and her outlooks on life.**

**Author Note: I have been thinking about this for ages now and finally decided to put it up. Please r&r all suggestions welcome!**

Michelle Witter pulled on her sweater and announced to her best friend Amy she was going home.

"Aren't you staying over?" Amy asked, standing up. "I have my Dad's new movie on DVD. It's an 18, but I snuck it out of Mom's closet. Frankie's staying. Come on, it'll be fun." She tried to persuade the dark haired girl, to no avail.

"No way!" Michelle laughed, putting on her shoes. "My Aunt Gretchen is coming over tonight. She is just so much fun! I have to go see her. I'll see you guys at RED'S tomorrow, though." She turned to face Amy and Frankie who were lying next to each other on Amy's bed.

"She's just scared 'cause it's a horror." Frankie teased, throwing popcorn at Michelle.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are always saying how much of a scaredy cat her Mom is."

"Well, I'm not my Mom; I just love it when Aunt Gretchen comes to town. I promise I'll see you guys tomorrow. Can you at least wait till I leave before you start smooching? it's disgusting." She squirmed, seeing Frankie kissing Amy on the kneck.

"On second thoughts, just go, Chelle. Catch ya tomorrow, babes." Amy giggled, embracing herself in Frankie's kiss.

_Eww! How can she do that with Frankie? _She thought. That was always what Michelle thought when she saw people kissing. Kissing was disgusting and so were boys. Michelle had never been one to like boys. She had plenty of boy friends, but she could never even consider having an actual boyfriend. To her, all they seemed to do was smell and tease - and that certainly didn't appeal to her.

"Where have you been young lady? It's 7pm, almost past you bedtime." Her Father, Pacey said in as deep and stern a voice as he could muster.

"Hi, Daddy." She began to laugh uncontrolably as he grabbed and tickled her.

"Ssh, Pace." Her mother entered the room, rubbing her stomach. She was now seven months pregnant with their third baby, a little boy. "Gretchen just got little Kurtis to sleep."

"Sorry, honey." Her father put her down and kissed her mother on the cheek and left the room.

"Come on, Michelle." Joey smiled at her daughter and placed her hand on her head, running her fingers through her daughter's long brown hair.

She sat down on the settee after kissing her aunt Gretchen hello.

"So Capeside High in two days huh, sport?" Gretchen smiled at her and looked at mother and father.

"Don't remind me." Michelle sighed. "I don't see why I have to go, I mean, I'm smart enough; I'm really mature for my age." She protested.

"Yeah, that's what I used to say, too." Her father said. "You know, by the time I was your age, I could almost count to 100."

"Very funny, Pace." Gretchen quiped. "You exagerrate. From what I remember, it was 50."

It was after 12 before Gretchen had left with her 2 year old son, Kurtis. Her mom had gone to bed before 11; she often did, now that she was expecting and her father had insisted that she go to bed too as she was waitressing at his resturant that morning. SHe sat on her bed that night and thought about the next few days of her life. This was where it all changed. This was where she was to begin her life. She climbed off her bed and walked over to her cabinet. Sighing, she pulled out a large hardbacked notepad and took it back over to bed. Opening it up, she continued her story.

Ever since Michelle Witter could remember, she had watned to be a writer. She even wrote her first book at the age of six - sure it wasn't that good and consisted of only 60 odd pages, but to her, she always thought it the biggest achievement in her life. Maybe she had gotten her writing skills from her Mom. She thought about it as she glanced to the bookshelf on the other wall. The top shelf were full of books that her mother had written. It wasn't that she wanted to be like her, she was independant and wanted to be herself, but writting, like her mother, seemed to make her who she was. Also on the shelf were some medals and trophies she had gotten from writting competitions she had won. It was her life and she knew that if she never had anything else, she would be happy with at least that.

Michelle pulled open her closet and began rummaging through it for something to wear. She looked over at the Grateful Dead t-shirt and jeans she had laid out last night and shook her head. Pulling clothes out from the closet fast and furiosly, she picked out a cute little pink shirt and three-quarter length jeans. _That'll do_ she decided, pulling them on. _It's not like I'm Amy. I don't view school as beign some fashion parade. _Falling over the shoes on the floor she found the sneakers she was looking for and tied them up.

_High school _she thought. _This is it. I'm becoming an adult. I'm taking charge of my life. I am going to high school._ The realization suddenly struck her as she sat back down on her bed, taking deep breaths. For the first time, she was going to have to actually take charge of things unlike she had ever done before. She picked up the phone and hit #1 on the speedial button.

"Yo."

"Hey, Amy, it's me. Can you believe this?" She asked her best friend on the other end of the line.

"Chelle, it's not like it's some life-altering moment or something. It's not as if it's D-Day or anything. It's just high school. Besides, what have you got to fear? It's not like you've never been to school before!" Amy laughed on the other end of the line and Michelle took a moment to gather herself.

Maybe Amy was right. She was probably making too much of a big deal already. Sure, it was important, but it was just another day. There would be plenty more days in her life that ranked higher than her first day at high school.

"Michelle?" Amy asked.

"Sorry, I'm here."

"I'll get you at RED'S in about an hour?"

"Sure, what about Frankie?"

"He stayed over."

"Does Aunt Jen know!" Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not! Ever since we started dating she put a stop to it, but what she don't know won't hurt her."

"You really shouldn't lie to your mom." She warned.

"Why not? As not as though she never lied to me about anything. Besides, we never done anything. We haven't yet. I'm not like those other girls, Chelle. I don't put out."

"Too much information." Michelle smiled as though her friend could see her. "But I'm glad. At least there's still one sane part of you left."

"Thanks(!)" Amy giggled. "See ya later chick."

"You too, chick."

She hung up the phone and sat relishing in Amy's confession for a moment. She had been worried about her for a little while but now she knew her best friend wasn't as stupid as she sometimes made herself out to be.

Linking arms, Michelle and Amy walked into Capeside High together, with Frankie lingering somewhere behind them. She glanced at Amy's face and saw an amazement and wonder spread across it that she had never seen before. Despite her best efforts, it was obvious that this day meant as much to Amy as it did to her. Amy squeezed her arm gently as they rounded the corner to where their lockers where.

She studied the piece of paper in her hand as she slid the combination into the lock. It swung open to reveal some books and a luch bag inside. She looked at it puzzled for a minute and rechecked the number on the locker.

"Hey, I think you must have the wrong locker. That one's mine."

Then she saw him.

A tall boy with dark hair swept across his face and hazel eyes walked towards her carrying a green book bag.

"Oh." She exclaimed. "Sorry. It says the same number right here." She said, handing him the paper.

"It's okay." He said, flashing her a smile. "I already spoke to the Asst.Head this morning. He said some of us have to double up for a while. Is that a problem for you?"

"So long as your lunch doesn't stick of fish. I don't want my books smelling of tuna."

He laughed and extended a hand.

"Alex Carr."

She shook it and smiled back.

"Michelle Witter."

Their eyes and hands met for a few seconds longer than required before she pulled away. A strange feeling invaded her stomach. What was it? She had never felt it before, but it was pleasant. She felt lips forming into a smile again as something tugged at her shirt.

"Chelle, come on!" Amy yanked her out of her thoughts and darted her back to the real world as she fet herself being led up the corridor away from him; her locker still swinging open. Her feet resisted movement, but to no avail.

It wasn't the locker she was concerned about leaving. It was something else.

**What did you think? All suggestions welcome. Should I continue with this story? Tell me your views. Please r&r.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Kicks**

**Chapter Two**

Summary: Michelle Witter, Amy Leery and Frankie Sheldon have all started Capeside High together. Michelle is nervous about the life that awaits her and meets a boy she knows she shouldn't be with.

Author Note: Thanks so much to the reviewers, it makes this harder to write! To** paceyandjoeyfan4eva **and **pj4eva**, yes, you're right, there could be a little Michelle/Alex relationship going on, but it may take a while to heat up - you'll see why soon! This fic is mostly Amy centered. I will be switching to different characters throughout each chapter to give insight on all of them.** Keep reading and reviewing!**

"Hey, mom, I made breakfast." Amy sat a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice down in front of her mother.

"Thanks, sweetie. Why don't you invite Frankie down?" Her mother, Jen Lindley asked, smiling.

"Frankie?" Amy tried to act shocked and then gave in. "I'm sorry, mom." She batted her eyelids at her mom.

"It's okay, because I trust you. If he wants to stay over in future, that's fine, but he can sleep on the couch, Amy. I will not have you sharing a bed with him at fifteen, no matter how innocent it may be. And," she continued. "he has to clear it with Audrey first in future. She gets worried too, y'know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I understand." She ran over towards where her mom was sitting and kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door. Two seconds later, though, she popped her head back in. "Mama, when's Dad coming home?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. He's still over in L.A. He promised to be back in time for your shoot, though." She smiled at her daughter, but Amy could tell that she wasn't completely sure, or happy, either.

"I don't think my Dad's coming home." Amy confided in Michelle and Frankie on the way to school that morning.

"Tell her." Frankie urged Michelle, widening his eyes at her.

"Tell me what?" Amy asked, a confused look spreading on her face.

"Um, Amy, your Dad is staying at my Aunt Bessie's BnB. He has been for three days now. I'm really sorry, my mom told me not to say anything, until he called Aunt Jen, but I'm sorry!"

_The BnB? Whay hadn't he come home to his wife and daughter where he had built a home? They were a family. That's where he should be; not at some BnB._

"You guys cover me, I'm bunking off for a couple of hours."

"Amy, it's only our fourth day!" Michelle shouted after her as Amy quickly ran in the opposite direction, turning to wave her arms to them.

"Okay, then." Said Frankie, continuing to walk. "I guess I'll just have to put up with you all day on my own."

"Shut it, butthead." Michelle warned him, hitting him playfully across the head.

"Butthead? You have the cheek to call me a butthead, Potter?"

"Last one to the school is a loser!" Michelle yelled over her shoulder, running to the large building that stood omniously in front of them.

It would have been a short walk to the BnB if she hadn't stopped of at the Ice House for one of her uncle Pacey's special breakfast muffins; but she just couldn't resist. She figured that if she was bunking off school, she would do it in style - that and she needed some courage before confronting her father.

"Hey there, sport. School cancelled?" Michelle's Dad, Pacey asked suspiciously with a slight grin on his face.

"No." She answered blatently. "I just ... I'm bunking. I'm going to see my Dad."

"Oh, so I guess you've came around here asking for money?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked him, puzzled.

"If you're running away to L.A. I was a little younger than you when I decided to run away to L.A with your Dad. He decided that he was going to pitch a few scripts to Hollywood and make his first million by the time he was fifteen and I wanted to be a rock star. Only problem with that was, we had about $3.00 between us and I could neither sing, nor play an instrument. Then when Joey discovered our plans, she threatened to tell your Grandad because she hadn't been invited. Girls, huh?" He smiled at her, handed her a ready-made strawberry milkshake with extra cream - just the way she liked it and pushed the $5 bill back to her that she handed him.

"Cute story, Uncle Pacey, but Chelle just told me that my Dad's at the BnB."

"Oh. You know, that girl has never yet learned to keep her mouth shut. She's just like her mother."

"Hey, Aunt Joey ain't so bad. Chelle though ... there are times I could strangle the girl!" Amy laughed, picking up the milkshake and taking a long drink.

"You know, the best thing you could do is just to leave your Dad until he goes see your Mom. You should get yourself to school. Don't worry about your parents. They're strange things, you know. I have two."

"Uncle Pacey, are my mom going to get a divorce like Aunt Audrey and Uncle Tommy did? I don't want that. I mean, Frankie stays at mine a lot now because he doesn't like going home, but if my parents get a divorce, then where will I stay? Hey, I guess you could always take me in and adopt me! You could teach me how to make a ecent omelate and I could teach you how to squirt orange juice out of your nose."

"You know what, Leery? Talking to you is always enlightening. You make me feel like I'm ten again. But as tempting as that may sound, I already have two kids and another on the way. I don't think I could afford your expensive tastes, Ms.Leery. On the subject of your parents, though, I don't know, Amy. You'll have to ask them. You are alwys welcome at ours though. With all the kids I've got, I don't think either me or Joey would notice another once at the table."

She smiled, thanked him and left the $5 bill sitting on the counter top when she left.

"Amy?" Dawson Leery turned to see his daughter standing in front of him."What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you two things, Dad. How come you've been in town for three days and you haven't come home or even told us that you're here? And secondly, is Isabel the reason that Mom's been so down lately and you haven't called? Are you leaving us for her again?" She hadn't meant to blurt it all out at once, but when she saw him, she couldn't help but want to tell him what was on her mind. "And did you actually remember that it's Grams' anniversary today? You know how bad it effects Mom. Did you even care to remember that, Dad?" She realized that she was yelling at him and tried to calm herself back down. Unfortunately, being quiet wasn't one of Amy's best qualities.

"Amy ... " He stopped after saying her name, obviously not knowing what to say. "Amy," He started again and stopped. "Isabel ... I haven't seen Isabel in months now. You know that is over. I was just trying to think of the right time to come back. Your mother and I had words before I left for L.A and I just wanted to get things sorted before I said anything stupid again. I was coming round tonight, I swear. Amy, sweetheart," He walked towards her and held her hands. "I love your mother very much, but things are hard right now. We're trying our best."

"Is that the best you can do!" Again, she realized she was yelling, but this time found no need or want to tone it down any. She figured that he had to hear the anger in her voice. "My mom is trying her best, but how can she when you leave her for some two-bit tart of an actress and don't even call when you're in town? Let me go!" She screamed, pulling away from him. "All you have ever done is hurt us Dad and I hate you for that! I hate you!"

Tears were still falling from her eyes as she sat huddled up next to the tree in the park across from school. She didn't know why she had said those things to her Dad. Sure, he was angry at him for the way he had treated her mother, but she didn't really hate him. _Did she?_

She wiped the tears from her face. She could allow anyone to see her cry. Amy Leery never cried. That was just something she didn't do. She was the fun, hard-as-nails girl who no one messed with. She liked people to see her as individual. Full of life, but a little stand-offish. After all the bad things that had happened to her growing up, she had learned that in order to survive, she had to be strong and independant. Life was about survival of the fittest and Amy wasn't about to let anyone identify her weaknesses.

"Hi. It's Amy, right?" A small girl with bleach blonde curls was standing in front of her. "I'm CindyJo Freeman. I sit behind you in English and in front in chem. I hope you don't think I'm being weird or anything. I just noticed you looked a little bit upset."

"No. But you can sit if you like." Suddenly her defences were shattered and all she could do was smile and talk. CindyJo had ruined her act.


End file.
